Raggs the Movie
Raggs the Movie is an upcoming adventure film produced by Garalina Films. Based on the TV series. Coming soon in January 15, 2023. This will be directed by (Who and What?) The film is location in Saint Louis, Missouri and (What's the name in the city from Illinois). Synopsis (Any ideas about the synopsis) TBA When Razzles, B. Max, Pido, Dumpster, and the (human kids, teenagers, or young adults) are trying and braving to rescue Raggs and Trilby from the owner of brewery. Plot (Any ideas to write a story and plot) TBA Chapter 1 Raggs and his friends are the greatest bands in the world, so the fans loved them and musics. The human guys are (orphan, foster, or Family) (Name?) are visiting their (grandparents or cousins), so they are Chapter 2 They met band Chapter 3 The Chapter 4 The Chapter 5 The Red Seal Brewery Chapter 6 The Chapter 7 The Chapter 8 The Chapter 9 The Chapter 10 The Chapter 11 The Chapter 12 The Chapter 13 The Chapter 14 Raggs Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 The owner of brewery told them that they ruined his life. Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 After the brewery is closing down, the villain (Name?) are arrested (Any ideas about the final chapter) Characters TBA (Any ideas about the characters and actors) Raggs and Friends * (?) as Raggs the blue dog - the guitarist member * (?) as Trilby the violet dog - the bassist member * (?) as Pido the yellow dog - the drummer member * (?) as B. Max the orange dog - the wheel chaired keyboard member * (?) as Razzles the green dog - the tambourine member * (?) as Dumpster the cat - * (?) as (?) * (?) as (?) Humans/Main Cast (Any ideas about the kids, teenagers, or young adult and what are their names) * (?) as (?) - A *(?) as (?) *(?) as (?) *(?) as (?) - *(?) as (?) *(?) as (?) Villains * (Mr. Big or any kind) Owner of the brewery (What his or her name?) * Owner's assistant (still antagonist or turned out protagonist) as * Villain's goons as Other Cast/Characters * Cameo Appearances * Cast TBA Soundtrack TBA (Any ideas about the soundtrack) * (Any ideas about the opening credits) * Fun Day in the Sun Day * Have a Ball * Invention * Polly Wolly Doodle * Dig It * Hound Dog * Pawsuuup! * TNT * Everyday * Bow Wow Boogie * (Any ideas about the ending credits) "Hound Dog" by Big Mama Thornton Scores TBA * Tipsy at Red Brewery * Too Much Beer! * Dog-napped! * Raggs the Movie Theme * Brewery Theme * Trailer Song * Teaser Trailer - (Any ideas about the teaser song) * First Trailer - "Bidi Bidi Bom Bom" by Selena * Second Trailer - "Get Down On It" by Kool and the Gang * Third Trailer - "I Wanna B With U" by Fun Factory * Fourth Trailer - (Any ideas about the songs of ABBA) Productions Companies (Any ideas to get more productions companies) * Garalina Films * Trivia (Any ideas about the trivia) Gallery (Any ideas to draw the poster) Posters Photos Characters Designs Ratings (Any ideas about the ratings) TBA Reception and Release DVD Main Menu TBA Marketing TBA Home Media TBA Box Office TBA Productions (Any ideas about the productions) Transcript TBA Main Transcript Main Article: Raggs the Movie/Transcript Trailer Transcripts Main Article: Raggs the Movie/Trailer Transcripts Opening and Closing Credits TBA Main Article: Raggs the Movie/Credits Sequel TBACategory:Upcoming films Category:Adventure Category:Musical Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:DVD Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Feature film Category:Garalina Corporation Category:Raggs Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Upcoming Category:English films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Adventure films Category:Family Category:Family films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Films about Dogs Category:Films about animals Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Buddy films Category:American comedy films Category:DVDs